Maze Runner One-Shots
by OneShotBro
Summary: Dude, you just HAVE to read these. They are fucking hilarious! And super random. I swear you'll love them. All different kinds of ships now, enjoy! And don't forget to review telling me how I did and what Maze Runner one-shot you think I should make. I'm open for ideas.
1. De Freak Just Happened?

**So, random people are just gonna appear out of nowhere in this fic so, yeah. Also, I haven't read the entire Maze Runner series, just the first one and a half books and the movie. Enjoy!**

**THOMAS POV**

"Hey, Teresa," I say.

"Hey...Thomas, right?"

"Bitch, I hate you," I say. "But Iggy Azelea loves me." I smile and walk over to Iggy and kiss her.

"Ooh, Thomas. You're so fancy. But, you already know," she says.

"Whatever," Teresa screams. "I'm more of a Bruno Mars kind of girl." I watch as she makes her way over to Bruno Mars who just happens to be sitting right next to Ariana Grande. Teresa kisses him and he smiles.

"Ooh, girl, you're so fine," he sings. " And, girl, I love you and I wanna make you miiiine."

I get jealous and start making out with Iggy again and Teresa does the same with Bruno Mars. Both Teresa and I pull back and look at each other.

"Switch," I ask. She nods and comes over to Iggy and makes out with her and I start kissing Bruno Mars. This is better. Much better.

"You smell like lollipops," I say in a daze.

"Would you catch a grenade for me?"

"I'd do anything for you," I say. Suddenly, a grenade flies toward me. I catch it and throw it away while screaming like a little girl. It lands on a barrel and explodes, killing Gally. Whoo! I never liked that guy.

PewDiePie randomly walks up to me and starts screaming at me. "Hey, I know you working with the barrels!" Then skydoesminecraft runs up behind him and steals his clothes before running off. PewDiePie chases after him in his underwear. It's my dream come true. Watching PewDiePie in his underwear. I start drooling and Bruno slaps me across the face.

"You said you only wanted to be with me, you selfish jerk," he screams.

"Actually, I don't recall saying that," I reply.

He then walks off to Ed Sheeran and they start making out and...other stuff. That bitch left me. I hope I never see him again as long as I live.

PewDiePie comes back, still in nothing but a...bra and thong? He hugs me and makes out with me.

"I love you, bro," he says.

"Me too," I say. "Me too."

"Brofist?"

"Brofist." And with that, we bump fists and fall asleep on a train together. How romantic. Until we end up in Dauntless. Wait, what?

**End of story...weird right? Okay, I'm still a little shocked I wrote something like that. But soon there will be more like it on this account. Well, bye...**


	2. What Is Going On?

**Hey, hey, hey, hey—Sugar! Review or die!¡!**

**MINHO POV**

"Hey, Tommy," I scream.

"Hey," he says as he walks over to me.

"Do you like ketchup _and _mustard or just ketchup?"

"Uh, both why?"

"Because," I say. "We're having a ketchup, mustard party, wanna come?"

"Uh...sure?"

"Great. You have to wear a hotdog costume though. Just...because," I say and leave.

I sneak up behind Teresa. "Hey, Teresa," I shout.

"Ah! Don't do that," she says hitting me. "What do you want, shuck face?"

"I was just wondering...do you like chocolate _and _strawberries?

"Yeah," she says. "Why?"

"Because, I'm having a chocolate strawberry party, wanna come?"

"Sure..."

"Sweet," I say. "You have to wear a chocolate strawberry costume though."

"Why?"

"Why is everyone asking why? Just do it," I snap.

"Okay, okay," she says and I leave.

I go to Newt. "Hey, Newt," I say. "Do you like dogs _and_ cats? Or was it just dogs? Or was it just cats? Holy cat, I can't remember a damn thing!"

"Dude, I hate cats."

"Oh, well, you still have to wear a dog, cat costume for the party I'm having. See ya later," I say. I take off before he has a chance to reply. Man, everyone is going to look like such an idiot at this party.

Later, all the gladers show up in normal clothes while Thomas is a hotdog, Newt is a dog with a cat as an ass and Teresa...she's wearing a red dress with brown polka dots and a headband with a strawberry on it. She looks hot! Wow, I can't say that, I like Thomas. He looks hot too. Maybe because he's a _hot_dog. Haha.

All the gladers are staring and laughing at the two pieces of klunk I call my friends. They stand there embarrassed. I laugh too until they both look at me with hatred. I run away and they chase me. I manage to sneak back in the building and enjoy the party. Wow, this is a boring party.

**Sorry this chapter was shit. I don't even know what happened and where the hell this idea came from. So anyway, please review telling me how shit it was. Byee!**


End file.
